


Calm

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Is being a leader hard?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: EXO for You [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Baekhyun! You've done so well ♡ based on a fancam where Baek counted SuperM members

_The venue was crazy; wherever Baekhyun threw his gaze, he could find Eribongs. His heart was filled by pride. He really did it, the team did it. They got bigger and bigger every day. If only he could share it with his members–_

_No, he’s the leader now. This group is where he is belong at the moment. They’re his members too._

_He looked around the venue, counting his members._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Wait._

_Jongin._

_Where’s Jongin? WHERE is—_

_Right. He’s backstage._

_Baekhyun took a deep breath to regain his energy._

_Jongin’s hurt his finger, and Baekhyun just knew he would blame himself for unnoticeable mistake only he knew._

_Baekhyun blinked._

_Suddenly he missed one name._

_Junmyeon Hyung._

***

Overwhelmed is an underrated word to explain what Byun Baekhyun feels right now. Two new songs for SuperM, ten new songs for EXO and a lot of choreographies to memorize. This year is the busiest year ever for him, debuting twice and having concerts everywhere. It’s not that he’s not thankful for what he’s having now but he really wants a good, proper sleep for one day. However, the longest time he could properly rest was when they had to fly to USA for the concert and, honestly, Baekhyun is forgetting what jetlag is. His body is accustomed to weird sleep time he could say he doesn’t have what people say biological clock.

He goes to clean himself before planning to call someone to accompany him. He definitely is not sleeping by himself. He needs somebody to hug despite having a privilege as leader to sleep alone. But that’s a problem for later. He really needs to clean himself.

Before stepping into the shower, Baekhyun plays EXO’s new songs, the main track and their b side track._ Must use the time wisely,_ he thinks because he won’t have all the time in the world to memorize the movements, and to make it more crazy, he won’t have a lot of time to practice with other EXO members. Spare Kim Jongin with his super talent for dancing.

Under the warm water, a corner of his lips curls up at the slight thought of his Junmyeon Hyung. How Baekhyun wants to apology of what he did wrong to Junmyeon. It’s still vivid in Baekhyun’s mind of how eleven teenagers, being silly everywhere, even on stage, and the noise on top of it, but Kim Junmyeon could manage all of them. How the leader stepped out when the other members could not, how he took responsibility for the group and still had time to indulge the younger members and doing his own schedules.

Baekhyun doesn’t show it, but sometimes it took its toll on him.

Stepping out from the shower, he blankly does his night regime, put a robe and a boxer and sends a message to someone.

_Come here and cuddle Hyung_

***

Baekhyun doesn’t have to wait for a long time for that someone to ring the bell. Smiling, he goes towards the door with little jumps here and there. He peeps from the available door to confirm the person first and then opens the door.

He lets the taller man to come inside first then locking the door.

“Baek Hyung why—”

Baekhyun jumps, hanging like a koala to the younger man and he yelps at the sudden action. Not to mention he hurt his finger before but he was ready to catch the shorter man. Baekhyun forgot the injury for a moment, but fortunately Jongin has to support Baekhyun with his good hand because Baekhyun has locked his foot well on Jongin’s back.

The younger man only laughing when Baekhyun homes his face into the crook of Jongin’s neck, clinging like a koala he is. Without words, Jongin steps forward to the bed and jumping onto it, bringing Baekhyun down with him.

They bounce for a while and they hastily tuck themselves into the blanket. Being the smaller man Baekhyun is, he quickly homes himself between Jongin’s side and arm.

“Ah, so comfortable,” he wiggles a bit and tangles their legs together. His fingers’ pads brushed the caramel skin of the younger before settling to hug the younger, making their bodies closer.

“Hyung, you will be uncomfortable later,” the younger says.

“It’s okay. I need to take energy from you,” he snuggles into Jongin’s neck and inhales his scent. A familiar scent barges his nose and Baekhyun just smirks. “Oh, that’s Kyungsoo’s soap I believe?”

Nothing comes out from Jongin’s mouth but Baekhyun just knows that it’s the best than to bother the younger more. The silence lingers but Jongin’s breath haven’t gotten stable yet so Baekhyun decides to break the peace.

“Jongin-ah? Am I doing a good job?”

“Huh?”

“I feel like I have to apologize to Myeonie Hyung. He’s just so great being our leader…” his words stop. There’s a sudden lump in his throat and tears are threatening to break his fort. However the younger just places a soft kiss onto his temple and the lips stays for a while and his hands caressing his body.

“Sshhh… You are great in so many ways Baekkie Hyung. You’ve worked hard and you do not have to compare yourself with another people. You have your own way being a leader and we trust you to become one, Hyung. There’s no other people like you. You are great and all around.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. You’re doing great seaming all of us together, Hyung. I’m proud of you.”

Baekhyun heaves a deep breath. How Jongin’s words and voice are calming his mind. His velvety voice seeps through his heart and Baekhyun smiles. Jongin is just good at consoling.

“And Hyung, if there’s something bugging you, you know you have people to hear you, right?”

The smaller goes even closer to hug Jongin. Happiness now radiates from his body. “I know. I know. I know you’ll be there.”

“And now, we have to go to sleep. Okay? We’ve got schedules ahead before we go back to our home. Then you could stop worrying, and make it be Junmyeon Hyung’s task.”

They giggle and vivid images of Kim Junmyeon scolding EXO members are playing in Baekhyun’s head. Then a pair of plump lips are back to Baekhyun’s temple.

“Sleep well, Hyung. I love you.”

“I love you too, Nini.”

“But I love Kyungsoo Hyung more,” the younger adds.

“I know.”


End file.
